NO Leave Me Alone
by Migs4JasperWhitlock
Summary: Edward left in new moon, bella gets changed, 80 years later, they meet again, will bella take edward back
1. No longer together

**Never again**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov**

It had been 3 months yet I was still in pain. It was slightly helped by the fact that I had Jacob, he was always here to protect me. He was a young werewolf, but my best friend in the world. Even though I never showed him the affection he wanted, he was still trying to make me see that we should be a couple. But I just wasn't ready to move on yet, why couldn't he see that? But to be honest he isn't as bad as Charlie, he was determined to pair me and Jacob up, I just don't want to.

When I wasn't with Jake I always felt so awful. I felt so bad it hurt. The only way to dull this dagger in my chest, was to walk through the forest; it just helped me to feel numb. So yet again, I wandered through the forest, going deeper and deeper, completely lost. I just let my feet drag on. The numbness was wonderful, I didn't feel the thorns pierce my skin or the rough bushes burn my legs whenever I fell. I just walked until I could walk no more.

The next thing I knew, I found myself in a fatal position, curled up into a cold ball in the light of the full moon, when I heard his voice. My angel's voice speaking in a clearly regretful tone. All I could do was sit there and listen to it.

"_Bella! Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I never meant those words. I could never stand a minute being away from you. Forgive me, Bella. Forgive me please!_"

He said this over and over again until the numbness subsided, I sat straight up while looking in the direction of his voice. I was consistently hoping it was him, just to see his smile was worth the wait. I loved him and would never stop loving him, it was that memory of his words that made me hurt the most; _he didn't want me. _After all the times he said he loved me. How could he of lied to me like that, all the time?

When I stopped my long trail of thoughts, I tried looking for my angel. That's when my eyes landed on a figure, hidden in the shadows of the nearby trees. There was something familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. It has to be _him._ Who else could it be. But I have to admit the figure looked strange, the way his body was positioned, almost catlike.

"Edward?" I chocked staring towards the figure. I wanted it to be him, but if it was I wouldn't know what I would do. The curiosity overwhelmed my body and I stood up to started to walk towards the figure.

That _said_ figure stepped forward, illuminated by the full moon. My muscles froze, and my heart stopped in terror. The figure's head was thrown back, and a loud cackle was heard. I could not believe it, he promised to protect me forever, this was not protecting me. This was completely the opposite.

"Miss me?" the figure sneered.

My eyes were locked in full fright mode. I realized that death was upon me faster than I had thought it would be. I also realized that this was going to be very painful death indeed. I always had a slight feeling that this would come. Just not so soon. I traced the face of my visitor, and then my eyes met a very beautiful, yet

"Victoria," I breathed.

"Yes, Bella. It's me," she crooned as she advanced. God, she was going to kill me. If only Jake would come. But I knew he wouldn't I knew the end was coming. There was no escape this time. She grasped my throat, and bought her lips to my throat. "Goodbye, Bella. Mate for mate," she whispered in my ear.

At this I smiled and let out a small snigger, what she doesn't know will not hurt her. But unfortunately she noticed my change of mood. She pulled back to look at me, obviously wondering if I had gone mad or not. She looked at my face, curiosity clear in her eyes, contemplating whether or not to continue to suck me dry. She didn't choose the option I longed for, I longed for the sweet release of death. But this was not what she had in mind.

"Why are you smiling? I have come her to take your life, yet you laugh in the face of death, why?" Then she began to realize something that she hadn't done earlier. "Where is your saviour, your knight in shinning armour? Isn't _he_ usually here by now? Wouldn't _he_ have saved you by now?"

I knew that at this point my faced had dropped. "He left," I mumbled. I silently hoped that Victoria had not heard me, but I know that is was not possible. Just saying it ripped my heart apart. Just saying it reminded me of how he had lied to me, every day since that incident in Port Angeles, no since we met. From the look on my killers face I knew that this piece of information was heaven to her. But even though she had heard me, she still forced me to repeat myself, probably marvelling in the sorrow I was going through. "I said, HE LEFT!" I screamed out, this made Victoria put her hand to my mouth to silence me. Then she turned her face to the heavens she would never have the chance of reaching, before letting out an evil cackle, much similar to the one she did when she first found me, but just that more venomous. Her flame-like hair creating a hellish halo around her face. She turned to face me before letting out another snicker right in my face.

"That is such a shame, I was looking forward to _Edward_," - I winced as she spoke _HIS_ name – " coming to save you, this was all for him really. I was going to enjoy the look on his face, when I killed his love right in front of his eyes. It's a shame he will never get to see you again. It makes me feel heartless, HA!" Laughing at her own joke.

"He never wants to see me again anyway, he was lying to me, he never loved me. Death would help me." As the words left my mouth, I realised what a mistake they were. Her face lifted as she finally realised what I had just said. I had given her a way to hurt me, and my wouldn't it hurt.

"I guess I will just have to make him feel guilty, otherwise this would have been a waste of time. The only other thing I was looking forward to was the feel of your sweet blood running down my throat. So if you ever see _Edward_ again, which would be unfortunate for you, if you do, this is my message to him…"

And slowly, deliberately, she bit me. God. I was going to die, but not how I wanted to. This was not a permanent death, it was the end of my mortal life, yet the beginning of my immortal one. This would be filled of pain and sorrow. I wanted to run, I couldn't let this happen to me. But I was too paralyzed by fear to move, to run. And even if I could have, it wouldn't have helped.

"Bella!" a voice called faintly in horror. "Bella, no!" Jacob. He was here to save me.

I heard Victoria scream. And then I felt heat, like I was lying not in the middle of a cold forest but beside a bonfire. And then there was pain, lots of pain, and for once I couldn't feel the pain from my broken heart. The fire in my throat flared and spread up my neck. Then my vision was obscured by total blackness, silence accompanying it.

For the next three days, all I was aware of was the pain. It was like fire, flowing through my veins, filling my head, clouding my thoughts. It seemed to last forever. Then, all at once, it was gone. I opened my eyes. I was still lying on the forest floor. All I could hear was the rustling of trees above my head and my calm breathing. By now, I knew, I was a vampire. When …_He _was here this was what I wished for, to be what I am now, all so I could be with him eternally, but he was not here anymore, so all I felt was dread.

That was when I noticed it; there was a piece of folded paper lying beside me. I picked it up. It was a letter. From God knows who. Who would write a letter and leave it next to someone who was writhing in pain?

_To Bella,_ it said. I opened it.

_Dear Bella_, I read.

_By the time you are reading this you are a vampire. We killed Victoria. But we couldn't stay. We don't want you to lose control. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, there was nothing any of us could do._

_Jacob. _

That was all. Jacob. If I could have cried, I would have. I wanted to release all this pain, suffering and anger out. All I could do was scream, so that is what I did. I screamed myself hoarse, which was quite hard seeing as I am what I am. I must have stood there for an hour screaming. But it did not help. I knew how much I would miss Jacob. _Edward_, I thought. _Edward_. This was all his fault, and I hated him for it. For over 3 months I started to finally feel anger, and it was towards the one person who almost killed me, _Edward, _he took my friends and family from me, ruined my life, left me hollow, and I would never forgive him.


	2. Their backk

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Pov**

Eighty years had passed. Eighty long years, in which I lived alone, moving from town to town, never leaving Washington. Eighty years of high school and collage. Then, just over a year ago I had returned to Forks. Everyone I had known was dead. Nobody remembered me. Except seven. But I didn't know where they were. The thought both depressed me and cheered me up, I knew they would never chance coming back to Forks. So I knew I was safe there, back in my home town, in my old school.

Forks hadn't changed much. Same families, same buildings. It was hard to go back. It brought back memories. Memories I hated. Memories of Edward. Memories of where we went. Back when he lov… No he never loved me, he said it himself, I was just a distraction, nothing but a game to him.

I bought Charlie's old house, my old house. It made the transition both better and worse. Worse because it brought back memories I wanted to forget. Better because it was familiar. In my old house I could almost pretend nothing had changed. Pretend I was still human. But I knew that was impossible.

I had enrolled in high school as a sophomore. It had been hard to come to Forks, but now that I was here, the last thing I wanted to do was leave. So nothing could have made me do so. No matter what happened, no matter who I came by. Even if _they _came back I would not leave. I could not leave, this was my home and it was staying this way.

There were five new students this year. I was not looking forward to it, I spent lots of time listening to gossip to try and find out names, or any information that might be useful. All I found out was that there were; two smoking hot girls and three equally hot guys, apparently. I was not excited, I straight away hoped with my entire mind, body and soul, that it wasn't who I knew it would be. Then I saw it, the one thing that shattered all my hope that someone was up there, even though I wasn't a God believing person… _creature, _I still _hoped_ that someone would have listened to my prayers. The silver Volvo sitting in the student lot ripped through my non-beating heart. All the pain came flooding back, the pain that I had blocked for the past eighty years. It was his car. I was sure of it. It smelled like vampire, like the ones I used to know.

I considered ditching, it was only one day, no-one would realize. But that would show them I was weak. It would show them that I cared. Which I didn't. Not much, anyway. Not anymore. I wouldn't let them ruin my life, not again I had built up my life perfectly when they had left, well not perfectly, but good enough. I would stay. Stay and show them I didn't need them. I headed to my first period, gym, but yet again I found myself hoping that none of _them_ were in my class.

I didn't mind gym anymore. Since becoming a vampire, my clumsy streak had completely disappeared. I was also actually quite good at lots of the activities. SO I was quite happy with the lesson. At least, I was until Alice Cullen came in with a pink sheet of paper and gave it to the coach to sign. Damn. She was in my PE class. I really hate who ever is up there, why is he so busy that he can't listen to me, I only have little prayers. So why doesn't anyone listen to me!?

She looked around the gym, obviously glad to be back. The she saw me. "Bella!" she shouted, random students turned to see what was going on. I looked away, pretending I didn't hear her. "Bella, we thought you were dead!" she said, running up to me at a near human speed. I just turned round and hissed at her. She stopped abruptly. Then she looked shocked and hurt. I didn't care. It was her own fault. I hated her. I hated her whole family. I couldn't help reacting the way I did. I wasn't going to fell the pain I had felt eighty years ago.

**_An: sorry its short, kinda filler chapter just to bring back the family :D_**


	3. edward

**Chapter 3**

**Edward Pov**

"_Forks_?" I asked, astounded and horrified. Why are they doing this to me, haven't I suffered enough over the past eighty years. What am I talking about, no, of cause I haven't suffered enough. I left her, it was my fault she was dead. "No! I can't go back. Not when her grave…"

"Edward. It's been eighty years. We have to back sooner or later," coaxed Carlisle. Why was he always pushing me to do things that I never wanted to do?

"I'm just not ready."

"You can do this. You're never going to feel ready."

"_Please, _Edward?" Great. Now Alice was begging too. I didn't want to argue. I couldn't argue, I just never had the strength to argue anymore, the most thing I have longed for, over the past eighty years was the sweet release of tears, or maybe even sleep would suffice. But no, this hell that I have been damned to won't allow me to even begin to express the feelings I have.

"Fine," I muttered. "I'm going to my room."

I closed my eyes and kept them closed. I never wanted to open them again. Not until we were out of Forks. Everything here reminded me of Bella. Nothing here had changed in eighty years. Everything was infused with memories. Carlisle had even bought our old house again. Nobody had lived in it since we moved out, so it was exactly the way we had left it. I could still faintly smell Bella in my room. God I missed her, how could I have lied to her all those years ago.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard!" Alice called bouncing down the stairs "I just had a vision! There's another vampire at our school! It's a _girl_!" I sighed. All Alice has been trying to do recently is get my mind off Bella. It has never worked.

"Alice," I told her. "I will never love another girl again. Not after Bella. But still, you may as well tell me more about this vampire."

"That's all I know. I can't see anything else." She frowned. I know it always annoyed her when her visions only gave faint ideas of what is going to happen.

**Alice Pov**

We pulled into the student lot and got out of Edward's Volvo. I tried to look around and see if I could spot this vampire. But all I saw was faces of awed students. Sometimes I really wish I could have Edwards's mind reading power. I was curious about the other vampire. Why couldn't I see anything other then that she was a vampire and female? We went to the office. The blonde receptionist handed us our schedules and violently pink sheets of paper to have all our teachers sign. Some things never change. I watched the rest of my family chuckle under the breath at the receptionist's failed attempt to flirt with Edward. This was another thing that never changed.

My first period was gym. None of my family members were with me, but that was ok. I tried to see if I could see the other vampire, hopefully she was in my first class. Maybe I could get to know her before the rest of my family. I walked into the gym and handed my pink sheet of paper to the coach. He signed and handed it back to me. I looked around the familiar gym. Then I saw her.

She was standing on the other side of the gym, staring at me in horror. The vampire. I couldn't believe it; Bella. Not human, defiantly a vampire, but still Bella.

"Bella!" I called. She looked away. Maybe she didn't recognize me. I bounded up to her in delight, hopefully I could jog her memory. I had missed her so much, all of us had, especially Edward. "Bella! We thought you were dead!" She turned to me and hissed a low, furious hiss. The look of loathing on her face shocked me. What had happened to Bella?

My next class was literature with Edward. I had spent the last hour being glared at by Bella. I could tell she was angry. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. I just couldn't understand why it was with me, I wasn't the one who wanted to leave, that was all Edwards doing.

"Edward," I whispered, to quiet for the humans to hear.

"What?"

"The other vampire- I have met her." He looked up sharply.

"Do we know her?" I can't understand why he doesn't just read my mind and find out.

"Yes."

"Well… who is she?"

"I don't know whether I should tell you or not."

"Why not?"

"You're not gonna be to happy with who it is." A tortured look appeared on Edward's face.

"Is it Vic…" I cut him off very quickly, I didn't even want him to say her name I loathed it so much.

"No its not her, the anger wouldn't be towards the other vampire," a look of confusion flashed across his face, this was when he finally decided to read my mind.

"B...be…Bella?" Edward looked torn "She's alive?"

"Yes."

"But she's a vampire. How did she get changed?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't speak to me in gym."

"Why not?"

"I think she's angry with us. For leaving." A tortured look appeared on Edward's face.

"I have to talk to her."

**_AN: finally the god himself is back_**


	4. wrist puller

**Chapter 4**

**Bella Pov**

I slid into my biology seat, hoping that none of _them _were in my class. If they were, I knew they would sit next to me. It was the only empty seat. I could not cope with that. It would mean I would be forced to interact with them, something I thought I would never have to do again.

The door opened and… Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This was bad. Really it would be _REALLY _nice if someone up there decided to listen to me for once. This was much worse then bad. It was _him. Him! _The one Cullen I had sworn never to speak to, never even to look at again. Edward. His eyes met mine and he smiled broadly. I glared back. His face automatically dropped, pain flickered in his eyes, causing my heart to break just a tiny bit. No, I refuse to let anyone break down the walls I have managed to hold up every since I had been changed. I could not let him see my vulnerable.

He spoke to the teacher for a minute, and then walked slowly up the isle. Oh God. He was going to sit next to me. He did. OF cause he did, there were no other seats.

"Bella Swan," he said, smiling again. He would not get another chance with me he blew the relationship he had with me when he left. He can not expect me to take him back after that. I will shoot him down before he can even get his hopes up. I will make him hurt as much as he made me hurt over the years that have passed since that fatal day.

"Edward." I tried to put every ounce of anger and hate I possessed into that one word. It must have worked at least a little bit, it was a good bullet. He fell silent, looking shocked and hurt. Good. He deserved it. After all he had done this was still not enough to make me feel better.

Edward didn't speak to me for the rest of the class, but he cornered me on my way to the cafeteria and grabbed my wrist. How dare he think he can touch me? I tried to shake him off but he kept his grasp on my wrist.

"Bella, please," he begged. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I just wanted what was best for you. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"So you wanted to keep me safe, but when I was attacked, it was the werewolves, not you, who saved me! Where were you when Victoria hunted me down, tried to end my life for revenge of her mate? You didn't want me hurt, but you broke my heart? You never wanted me changed, but less then three months after you left I was nearly _killed_? I can see you did an _excellent _job of keeping me safe and human."

"Please, Bella. I was wrong to leave. I'm sorry. I love you." At this point I stopped, here is say the complete opposite to what he said when he left. But which one is the lie. Most likely the words he just spoke.

"Edward, what the _hell_ are you talking about? When you left, you told me to get on with my life. To move on. So now I have, so get the hell off. Also tell the rest of your _family _to leave me alone, and don't even try to talk to me"

I shook him off and stormed away into the cafeteria. The nerve of him! He didn't love me. He said so eighty years ago. And if he did… Well, he broke my heart. Now I would break his. It's only fair. What did he expect from me, if I was alive did he think I was going to take him back with open arms. NO! I refuse to take him back. I suffered so now he can.

**_AN: yet again short ness, :D lol, grr edward, i may love him but he can be very self centred_**


	5. Keep trying

**Chapter 5**

**Edward Pov**

She was angry, and I had hurt her, Alice had said. But I hadn't meant to. Surely my Bella would understand that. Surely she would forgive me. I would beg her to forgive if it just meant that I could hold her again, even seeing her smile would make me happy. The bell rang. Shit. I was late for biology. I didn't want to go. Biology was where I had first met Bella, eighty years ago.

The teacher was just starting class when I opened the door. I saw her immediately, sitting alone in the very back of the room. She was a vampire. _My _Bella, a vampire. Just what I had tried to prevent. How had this happened? The only empty seat was next to her. I would have to sit next to her. I smiled. She glared back at me with such a look of loathing as I had never seen before. My face dropped and pain shot through me when a very dreadful thought struck me; _maybe she really did hate me, _I thought sadly. But I could win her back.

I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Burke, and asked him to sign my disgustingly pink sheet of paper. He did.

"Go find a seat," he said. "There is an open one next to Isabella Swan. You can sit there."

I turned and sauntered slowly up the isle to the seat next to Bella's in the back. I sat down, arranged my books, and turned to face Bella, a smile playing at my lips. Even if she hated me, it made me happy just to be around her. But I still refuse to give up until I see her smile.

"Bella Swan," I greeted her warmly. She turned slowly to look at me, a glare plastered to her lovely face.

"Edward." The amount of venom in her voice shocked me. She hated me. She hated me for what I had done, even though I had done it for her. I numbly turned to face the front of the room again, ignoring the stares of the humans. I wish she didn't hate me, I want her, I want to have her like I used to, I still remember when she used to kiss me, when she would hug me and when she would snuggle up to me when she slept in my arms. I just couldn't believe that my angel was still alive and breathing.

The instant the bell rang, Bella was out of her seat. She ran out the room, almost to fast to pass as human. I followed her. If I could just talk to her, I was sure I could get her to see things my way. She might not forgive me, but at least she would understand.

I chased her, and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so she was facing her, her face just inches from mine. I inhaled sharply. My closeness surprised her, and I drew in a sharp breath, God I missed her sent. It still smelled of freesias but it was more intense. I loved the fact that I could be this close to her without having to fight blood lust.

"Bella," I begged. She will listen to me. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I only wanted to keep you safe." The look of anger on her face did not sway, but it was joined by disbelief.

"So you wanted to keep me safe, but when I was attacked, it was the werewolves, not you, who saved me! Where were you when Victoria hunted me down, tried to end my life for revenge of her mate? You didn't want me hurt, but you broke my heart? You never wanted me changed, but less then three months after you left I was nearly _killed_? I can see you did an _excellent _job of keeping me safe and human." she hissed.

I had hurt her, I thought in shock. I broke her heart. It should have been me who saved her when she was attacked. But it was the dogs. All I had wanted was for her to be safe and happy, but it had backfired. I was truly a monster. I could do nothing to make up for what had happened. I was truly sorry for the fact that I left her.

"Please, Bella. I was wrong to leave. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Edward, what the _hell_ are you talking about? When you left, you told me to get on with my life. To move on. So Now I have, so get the hell off. Also tell the rest of your _family _to leave me alone, and don't even try to talk to me"

I stared after her as she stormed into the cafeteria. She didn't love me anymore. That part had worked. Only it had worked to well. I knew I deserved it, I knew I should just leave her alone, but a part of me, the selfish part, said to keep trying. So I would.

**_AN: i am so sorry i think all my chapter are now short, so i am gonna shut up with the stupid an's now_**

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPPY_**


	6. Powers

**Chapter 6**

**Bella Pov**

I pulled into the student lot and parked my car, carefully avoiding the antique silver Volvo and its occupants, who were just climbing out of the car. I so hope they don't see me. Oh, what am I talking about, my luck has completely run out, no-one is listening to _my_ prayers, if anything the complete opposite of what I want keeps happening.

I opened my door and stepped out, only to find Edward standing there. Stupid vampire with his stupid super speed. I swore under my breath, to softly for even Edward to hear. Why won't he just get the point that I don't love him anymore, I don't want him near me, if I could I would erase him off this side of the earth, well I would make him move. Preferably to the other side of the world, where he could never bother me again.

"You shouldn't do that around the humans, you know," I growled. He stepped forwards again making to grab my wrist again.

"Bella, please," he begged. I turned my back pointedly and stalked away. "Bella! Bella, wait!" he called after me. I just kept walking. He eventually left me alone, and gave up, _hopefully forever, _I said in my head, but of cause he won't because my prayers go unanswered again. God every one seriously hates me.

I had Biology second period. With Edward, and for once I thought my prayers had been answered because he didn't speak to me. He just walked in looking so sad and hurt, but unfortunately that just about broke my heart. In that moment, I knew I couldn't keep resisting much longer. I knew some part of me, no mater how small, still loved him. I ached to deny it but I knew it was true. And it scared the hell out of me. Why couldn't I just hate him like a normal person? I knew the answer- I had loved him too much for that. Far too much.

I have to admit even though I hoped he would do so it did shock me when he just sat down without a word. He didn't speak. Throughout the whole class he just sat there. He didn't move or speak. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was asleep.

All throughout the day I was terrified of the time when one of the Cullens would speak to me. None of them did, until after school.

I had stayed late, trying to avoid leaving until after the Cullens were gone. After half an hour I walked out to my car. Shit. The silver Volvo was sitting in the spot next to my car. Shit shit shit shit shit. Why are they doing this to me, do they want to make me suffer even more. WHY?!

I hurried to my car, hoping none of the Cullens would see me. Of course, that would never happen. Edward ran up to me in a blur. It was hard to stop myself balling my hands into fists and releasing my power on him. The moment I ball my fists he would be in hell loads of pain, the thought of Edward being in physical pain because of me made me smile. But from the look on Edwards face, my smile was menacing. He stopped a few feet away from. He looked cautious and wary, obviously not sure of what I was about to do.

"Bella."

I was suddenly washed over by a wave of anger. "Why do you keep following me? Why can't you see I don't care about you any more? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed. Not caring about anything anymore, not caring who saw what, I clenched my hands into tight fists. Edward burst into flames. He screamed in agony. I smiled. In that minute, I was completely heartless. I was a monster. And I didn't care. All I cared about was Edward hurting as much as I have been hurting ever since he left me.

The other Cullens came running, trying to put out the fire. I smiled. Nothing but my will could put out _my _fires. Alice rounded on me, and I saw my face reflected in her eyes. But instead of seeing a normal girl I saw the real me, grinning menacingly back and the small pixie girl in front of me.

"What did you do!" she screeched. "Stop it!" I sighed and slowly opened my hand. Of course, I didn't have to listen to Alice. But she was right. I needed to stop. The flames disappeared to reveal Edward standing here looking relieved but very upset. On the outside, he was unharmed. But, who knew what damage I had done to his mind. I hoped it was very severe. Very severe indeed

As the Cullens gathered around Edward, I walked to my car, got in, and drove home. Not daring to face any of them. I was so glad that today was Friday. It meant that I wouldn't have to see them for three days. That gives me enough time to see if they would try anything over the weekend, and if they did I would leave. No questions asked, I would pack everything and escape to anywhere, just not here. Maybe London or even Italy. No the Volturi would get me to join them, London would be good though. It's very rainy, and barely ever sunny. That would be good. But only if they try anything.


	7. its not your fault

**Chapter 7**

**Edward Pov**

Bella's car pulled into the lot. I watched her as she carefully parked as far away from us as possible. It was obvious she was trying to avoid us, and it broke my heart. How could I have been so blind? Alice had seen Bella as a vampire, and even after we left the vision didn't change. I should have known this would happen. I didn't blame Bella for hating us. I knew we deserved it. Or, at least, I deserved it. The rest of my family had done nothing.

I climbed out of my antique Volvo and ran over to Bella. She looked up briefly. Anger flickered across her face.

"You shouldn't do that around humans," she hissed. Damn. I had forgotten about the humans. But Bella was there. Bella was there, and I was going to try one more time. I could see she was about to walk off so I made a grab for her wrist. But she dodged me quite easily

"Bella, please," I begged. She turned and walked away without speaking. 'Bella! Bella, wait!" she didn't respond. I just stood there staring after her. I am just going to give up. She wants nothing to do with me, and I can't blame her. If she doesn't want me that is fine, I will leave her alone.

Alice danced up to me and laid a hand on my arm. I angrily shook her of. "Edward." she said in a low voice. Defeated, I turned to her. All I could she in her face was sympathy, but with a hint of determination.

"She won't talk to me, Alice."

"Try one more time. Just one more time, Edward. Please."

"She doesn't want to talk, Alice. If she doesn't want to talk, I don't want her to be unhappy."

"Just one. If she still rejects you, you can give up and I won't bother you about it any more." I thought back to when Bella was human and still in love with me. Her charming clumsiness, her easy blushes, her beautiful laugh. I would give anything to have my Bella back. I sighed. But I have to remember she will not be the same she can't blush anymore and from what Alice says about her gym lessons she is no longer clumsy.

"Ok, Alice," I said.

"But not now. After school." She paused and thought about something. "She's going to try to wait until we've left before she leaves. We're going to have to wait."

"Ok," I responded, determined.

I had second period with Bella. I was thinking so hard about what I would say to her after school that I didn't even realize I was sitting next to Bella until the bell rang and she stood up and walked away. I stared after her, realizing slowly that I could have talked to her in class. But I remembered, Alice said to wait until after school.

I sat with Alice, waiting for Bella. We watched in silence as the parking lot slowly emptied, all the students eager to leave. We watched for Bella, but saw no sign of her anywhere. Finally, after nearly half an hour, she came out from the library and walked towards her car. She froze when she saw our car still sitting in the lot. "Shit," I heard her mutter under her breath. Then, after a pause, she hurried towards her car, trying to get away. Alice shoved me.

"Go!' she hissed. I did.

I streaked up to Bella. "Bella," I said. She turned slowly and faced me, a look of utter hatred on her face. I saw her fists twitch, but I could she her force herself not to clench them. But I saw her smirk quite menacingly. That made me stop a few feet before reaching her. What was she going to do? Why didn't she want to clench her fists? Did she have a power I didn't know about? Whilst I was thinking about this Bella was shooting questions at me herself.

"Why do you keep following me? Why can't you see I don't care about you any more? Why can't you just leave me alone?" she screamed, and finally clenched her hands into fists tightly. I got my answer about her power.

My body erupted into fire, everything then began exploding into pain. Vampires couldn't get hurt, and the only pain I could remember was the change. A hundred and sixty years without even feeling real physical pain did nothing to ease my suffering. I screamed in pure agony. Through the red haze obscuring my vision, I saw Bella smile. Was _she_ doing this to me? Was _this_ her power?

My family ran up to me, trying to put out the fires. Nothing seemed to affect them. Alice turned to Bella. "What did you do!" she screeched. "Stop it!" Then, quite suddenly, the fires were gone. I collapsed to the ground.

I saw Bella turn and walk to her car, get in, and drive away. Alice knelt down beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"She doesn't love me any more," I whispered, the meaning of her words finally sinking in. "She doesn't love me any more." So I just sat there dry sobbing.

"I'm gonna kill her, she can't go round erupting people in flames when she wants, its just not right!" Rosalie shrieked she went to run off after Bella. Oh Isabella Swan, why did I leave you, I love you and always have, it was stupid of me to leave you I just wish you would forgive me.

I turned to stop Rosalie but she was gone, along with Emmett and Alice… and the car. Jasper decided to stay with me.

_If I was in better control at her birthday, none of this would have happened. _Jasper thought in his head. He has constantly blamed himself fro everything that has happened. I hated him feeling so guilty.

"Jasper, it's not your fault, all of us were about to pounce, you just managed to first"

"Yeah but if I would have been in better control, she wouldn't of fallen down the stirs and crashed into the glass, then everyone wouldn't of been tempted to do what I unfortunately almost did!"

"JASPER" This shocked him, I have never raised my voice to anyone before, especially not him, "IT WAS A PAPER CUT, NOONE COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!! IT WAS JUST LUCKY THAT SHE WAS AT THE HOUSE WITH CARLISLE AND NOT ON HER OWN WITH ONE OF US, ESPECIALLY ME!!"

At this I started to calm down with Jasper's help. I was now standing up and breathing heavily. After waiting until I was fully calm we sped after our family on foot.


	8. Rosalie's Anger

_**(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)**_

**(I accidentally deleted this chapter oopsie!!)**

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie Pov**

THAT BITCH!! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO HURT THE ONE THAT HAS LOVED HER EVERT SINCE THEY MET!?

I raced after her as soon as she left, I didn't know or care whether or not someone came with me. Emmett probably came after me to stop me from doing anything drastic. He would need a lot of force if he did. This _bitch _didn't stand a chance with me, she would be a pile of dust on the floor by the time I finished with her. No one can stop me now.

As I turned up she was jumping out of her truck, and speeding into her house, HA how pathetic, she bought the house her father owned, I have never once stepped foot inside that building, I guess now it had to be on a bad note. I rammed into the front door rudely letting myself in, not that she cared. I chased her through to the, what I assumed, kitchen. She was about to leave through the back door when I grabbed her wrists and threw her against the wall.

I laced my fingers through hers to stop her from clenching her fists, I saw what happened with Edward, I didn't need that happening to me. She tried to pull away but failed miserably, she figured out she wasn't going anywhere so she hung there growling at me.

"You really shouldn't growl, it messes up such a _pretty _face!" I snarled in her face, to be honest I wasn't being completely un-honest (if that is a word), she really did have a pretty face, _well she wont do for much longer _I thought to myself.

"LET GO OF ME BITCH!!" Wow, she actually had the nerve to yell in my face, not many people do.

"I really rather I didn't, I don't particularly want to be a pile of ashes, you on the other hand may be that very soon."

She laughed in my face, and her eyes narrowed.

"You think you can kill me, you seem to forget, with a fist I can kill you, where as you have to get a fire lit, get me on the fire and get me to stay on the fire, all of which you need your hands, which means before you could do anything, you would have to let go of my hands, and that would be bad news for you!"

I heard a crash from the door, and then saw Emmett flying through the air towards us. At that moment five things happened; I turned my head to see Bella grinning evilly at me, Emmett crashed into me, Alice screamed at Bella not to do it, I let my hands dropped, and finally…

**(AN:R&R coz you love me)**


	9. Serious Doofus

_**(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)**_

**Chapter 9**

**Emmett Pov **(just after Rosalie left the parking lot)

Shit. Rosie ran after Bella. How could that poor innocent girl do that to Edward? I was sure she loved him, he looked so depressed when she rejected him, it probably teared him up inside. It really did hurt him more emotionally then physically, I hoped. Rosie is going to kill Bells if I don't help her. Luckily Alice came with me. I can be a real doofus sometimes; I could tell that Bella wasn't ready to see Edward, why didn't I stop him.

I hoped we got there is time, Rosie can do serious damage when she is annoyed, mind you, from the looks of it, so could Bells. I wondered what her power was, Edward was on flames, and all she did was look at him, I think. No, she clenched her fist; THAT WAS IT!!

I turned to Alice, "Bella creates fire by clenching her fists!" I smiled in triumph, I was radiating proudness.

**Alice Pov**

Emmett looked at me with a big goofy grin on his face, "Yah think!" I replied sarcastically.

It looked like someone had poured a bucket of water over him, it was quite cute really.

When we turned up at Bella's house, I could hear Rosalie mumbling something then suddenly "LET GO OF ME BITCH!" from Bella.

We ran into the room, and saw that Rosalie had hold of Bella's hands, and had her pushed up against the wall. But Emmett, being stupid, threw himself at Rosalie.

"BELLA DON'T DO IT!!"

Just as Rosalie let go of Bella, she was up in flames. Emmett saw his Rosie on the floor in agony, and didn't think twice about what he did. He did what no-one would even consider him doing, he punched Bella.

"Leave her alone Isabella." He didn't even shout it, but the menace in his voice, and the echo of his punch sounded throughout the house. Everything was silent, apart from Rosalie's silent whimpering as she pandered to herself.

Bella's mouth was wide open; she put her hand up to her cheek, and ran off. I weet to run after her, but Emmett stopped me, but I pulled away with a look saying 'sorry'.

Bella was sitting on her old bed, her body shaking with silent tears. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her, she looked up at me, her eyes misted over.

"Alice, I'm… so…sorry!" I just pulled her to me, it was my best friend, it was our fault she was like this. It made me feel so guilty. All of a sudden I was pulled into a vision. But it wasn't the future.

Vision…ish

Bella was cowering on the floor, Victoria was towering over her. In the background, a giant wolf was running as fast as it could to get there in time. Wolf?! Victoria bent down and bit into Bella's neck. Just then the wolf was on her back. The poor thing looked like it was crying. Who was it? Why was it so attached to Bella?

The wolf ripped off Victoria's head, and crunched it up. It turned to Bella's body and started to shake. Slowly the wolf body began morphing into a man. He crouched over her body and pulled her onto his lap, holding her as she writhed in pain. He put his lips to hers, and she spoke his name.

Jacob.

End of vision

"Uh, Bella?" She looked at me expectantly, "Who is Jacob?"

Her face crumpled, and she fell into me again. The name caused her so much pain, I couldn't bare it. I herd footsteps up the stairs, just as Bella slipped into unconsciousness; I slowly went with her…

**(AN:R&R coz you love me)**


	10. An Insight

**Ok I have just been looking through the stats for my stories  
I didn't realise so many people were reading this story  
I am so sorry I havn't been updating  
I ahve been nervous with gcse's  
I am having my first on monday, so I will give you a quick insight into my next chapter... I hope  
This should be in the next chapter.**

''Bella! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!!!'' He all but screamed into my stomach

His arms around my midrift burnt, I was loosing control. I needed to get him off of me and fast.  
If not, I didn't know what I would do.

I tried to wriggle out of his vice grip, but he wasn't letting go.  
Then, I saw red, and all that registered in my mind, was the fear that flashed across Alice's face.

I begged to God that she could do something quick enough.  
Please...


	11. So Sorrrrry

**Hey, I know I havn't updated in ages but I have just gone off Twilight..**

**I know shock horror.  
but you'll be happy to know I am starting to get back into it.**

but I just don't have to time to continue all of my stories, so I am going  
to put a poll up on my profile of which story i am going to continue

**If you want to continue one one my stories pm me and I will see  
whether I want you or not.**

**I have to admit I will be picky, but bare with me.**

**So check out my profile and tell me what you think!**

**Miggy xxx ^^**


	12. Guilt

**_AN:I am sooooo sorry, I just haven't been in the mood for writing this story. But if you go onto my profile you will see a note at the bottom, explaining what is going on.  
But here is the next chapter for this story, yet again SORRY for not updating!!!!_**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

I could feel anything, everything was numb. I had no idea what had happened. All I could remember was Alice holding me, as we both fell to the floor, at which point I lost consciousness. _Shit, Alice! _I had no idea whether or not she was alright.

I opened my eyes, to see blonde hair obscuring my view. I could feel somehting poking and prodding me, my arms, my chest. Then I heard someone calling my name. _Bella._ I hadn't heard that voice for years, and it was such a welcoming sound.

''Ca... Carlisle?'' I managed to choke out, and my sight was met with comforting eyes, and a smiling face.

''Hello Bella, I see you have woken up.'' He greeted me with such a warm smile I sat up and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. ''Its alright Bella. Your safe now, I think you had just exhausted yourself from using your power twice in one day.'' I pulled back and looked at him with guilt and confusion slapped across my face. ''Rosalie told me everything that happened.'' I looked around searching for the pixie. ''Before you ask, yes Alice is fine, she is still unconcious, but Jasper is with her. You can go and see her if you wish to, but make sure you pop dowstairs to greet Emse, she has missed you a great deal.'' He nodded his head towards the door exiting his study.

I jumped up with a quick ''Thanks'' and sprited out of the door, and down the stairs to my substitue mother for a year, Esme.

She was standing in the kitchen, her back to me, watering the plants on the window sill. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist taking in her motherly scent, making me feel right at home. ''Esme,'' I sighed.

''Bella!'' She yelped, not hearing me come in. She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms aroundmy shoulders, buring her face in my hair. ''I have missed you so much my daughter.'' I could feel her shaking with dry sobs. She really had missed me, and I had missed her too, so much.

''Esme,'' I sighed for a second time. ''I have missed you also, I can't believe you are really here.'' She just hugged me tighter in response, I could stay here for years, drowning in her motherly embrace. I wish I could, but I had to go check on Alice.

I pulled away, and Esme looked at me with a knowing smile. She nodded towards the door, and released my arms. I said a quick ''Thank you'' then ran off into the hall, remembering the way to the bedroom Alice shared with Jasper.

I came to a stand still outside the closed door, and knocked, out of respect.

A quite ''Come in'' was my response.

As I walked in, I slowly took in the view. Alice was sprawled on the bed, with Jasper sat down next to her, holding her hand and stroking her hair. He was whispering in her ear, I didn't need to hear to know what he was saying. He turned to me, and smiled in such a way that made me feel so guilty, due to the fact that I was my fault his wife was unconcious. He facial features suddenly changed as he realised what his look was doing to me. He beckoned me forward, to the foot of the bed, where I could see Alice's face was void of all emotion. It tore my unbeating heart apart. I was the one that put her in that position, all my fault, I felt so guilty, I couldn't cope, so I ran out of the room, out of the house, away from everything. To the one place I hadn't visited in years, the place I hadn't thought of visiting... _Our _place....

**_AN: wow, I came up with that on the spot. I had to leave that at a cliff hanger. but to make you happy, I am going to write the next chapter in a second, and update it later _**

**_peace out all xx_**


	13. Play Thing

**_AN: Told you I'd update another_**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

I came to a stop at the edge of the medow, I could smell him, and it was enough to make me shake with anger. I don't know why I went there, I just felt a pull that I couldn't resist. Then I saw him.

He was standing opposite me, just staring at me, the look on his face made me laugh, he looked in pain, and I found it funny. But a choked sound came out of me, one that sounded far to much like a sob for my liking. As the sound reached his ears, Edwards face light up, and the next thing I knew, he was stanind in front of me, arms ready to embrace me. So I did the first that I could think of. I kicked him. Right where it counts.

I was sure vampires couldn't feel pain. But I guess I just found a weak point.

I looked up and Edward was on the floor, just in front of the tree opposite me, looking at me with a face of terror. My smile grew to a full out grin stretching from ear to ear, and I slowly began to walk towards him. It was amusing watching him scuttle away from me, terrified of what I might do to him. Finally, I had power. Well, for that moment in time I did.

He began muttering to himself, from what I could hear, he was trying to convince himself I was just an illusion, that I couldn't possibly hate him this much. He didn't know how wrong he was, and he was about to find out. Then a though struck me, an evil, spiteful, but revengful thought. I would do what he did to me. He would feel what I felt. Abandonment.

''Edward? Honey?'' I managed to muster up the most innocent, love filled voice I could and coaxed him to look up at me. I covered my cheming face, with one that showed love. the one I had managed to use most of my life.

The look on his face was priceless, he looked lost, confused, but hopeful. All of that would be smashed in due time.

''Bella, is that you?'' He stuttered. HA! He sounded so pathetic, it almost made me laugh out loud. But I kept it in.

''Yes Edward, it is.'' I smiled, and helped him up to his feet. He looked around himself, trying to figure everything out. The he sighed and turned to me with a smirk on his face, not knowing that 'his look' wouldn't work on me now.

He went to hug me, but I stepped out of the way, avoiding him completly, I was physically repulsed by his touch, but he didn't notice.

''Oh Bella, I love you so much, I am so sorry I left, but you will take me back. Won't you?'' He looked in my eyes, and smiled innocently. I scowled at him, and everything flashed red, I couldn't drag it out. He HAD to suffer.

I turned on him, and shoved him 3 feet away from me. I looked him dead in the eyes and spilled everything I had wanted to say to him; ''Fuck you Edward Cullen. You think you can say what you said to me all those years ago, and after a quick kiss and cuddle, I would take you back that quickly. You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire, no, a male. You don't deserve anything that you have, you don't deserve to have the wonerful family you do. Leaving me didn't just ruin my life, it ruined your family. Look how happy Esme is now that I am here, but I am sad to say, that she won't be like it for much longer.'' His face paled as I said this, and he slowly sunk to the floor. But as I utter the last line, he looked up in utter confusion, the realisation at what I was suggesting.

He threw his arms around me. Gripping the back of my t-shirt so tight I thought it would rip. ''Please don't,'' he muttered. I could feel him shaking.

''Get off me Edward.'' He gripped tighter. ''NOW!'' I shrieked.

He shook his head. ''Take me back, please don't leave.'' He sobbed. He was buring his face into my stomach.

I took a step back, trying to shake him off. But he wouldnt let go. ''Let go Edward.'' I said sternly. Just then Alice appeared behind him, looking at my face for any signs of recognition. But the Bella she was looking for, was long gone. I looked down to the pathetic mess wrapped around my waist, a look of disgust apparent on my face. He kept muttering to himself, ''take me back, I love you, I'm sorry, Bella, take me back, forgive me, don't leave.'' I was slowly moving backwards, trying to get him off.

He gripped so tight that if I was human I would have been in 2 pieces. ''Bella! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!!!'' He all but screamed into my stomach

His arms around my midrift burnt, I was loosing control. I needed to get him off of me and fast. If not, I didn't know what I would do. I tried to wriggle out of his vice grip, but he wasn't letting go. It was suffocating.

Then, I saw red, and all that registered in my mind, was the fear that flashed across Alice's face.

I begged to God that she could do something quick enough.

Please...

**_N: wow, 2 chapters in one night. You had better review, just so I know you like it. :)_**

**_peace out all xx_**


	14. Explanations

**_AN: Right, I finally managed to update and already I am leaving an AN really sorry about this but I needed to clear some things up._**

**_Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, I can tell you really like this story._**

**_But to be honest I have no idea where I am going with this story, it sort of just comes to me as I go along.  
I dont like bellaXedward pairings, so I always make Edward pathetic lol _****_but this is gonna turn out to be BellaXEdward,  
I just dont know how lon g it is gonna take.  
_****_  
The chapters are really short atm coz I am writing them really quickly, but they should get longer, if I get back into the story_**

**_Someone asked me about the reasons behind Bellas power, and tbh I dont know why I gave her it. but I was just htinking about it and came up  
with a kinda reason. Basically; she was changed under really bad circumstances, and she woke up with noone around her  
so she was filled with lots of pain and hate. So this power manisfested. Sorry if that doesnt make sense, but I'll try and put in a flashback  
to when she was first changed, and that should explain it. Its not really carrying on from her strongest trait, but I am not Stephanie Meyer  
so it isnt going to be exactly like her ideas, and I'm not trying to. As you will see, I will probably changed a few of the vampire traits, such  
as the kicking edward where it counts, I thought that vampires should have a weak spot, so thats where I gave the males._**

**_Sorry about the long AN but I shall hoprefully update later.... once I have finished packing._**

**_Peace out all XX_**


	15. The Unexpected

_**AN: I am really sorry I haven't updated for ages... the movies have almost ruined Twilight for me. I am just not that into it anymore :/ I am gonna slowly write this story, but I'm not gonna promise anything, I have quite a lot of this on my mind atm, and I am trying to concentrate more on my school work because I have a few retakes of my GCSE's in a couple of weeks... I have 2 chemistry tests on my birthday ¬¬ so if I go for months without updating like I did last time, I apologise! There isn't gonna be a set update time either, so I'm really sorry.**_

_**Also I don't now whether I am gonna keep this as BellaXEdward because I can't stand him xD I know at the beginning I was saying that I liked him... but I don't, so I don't know whether I'm gonna bring in someone new, have an old person resurface, or have Bella go out with Alice.... or not xD but yeah, I am considering having a new person, someone I can write in a lot easier. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**Jasper Pov**

Alice was sprawled out on the bed in front of me, every since she collapsed I haven't left her side. I didn't even give Bella a second thought as she ran out of the room; all I could concentrate on was the pixie lying before me. The amount of hell that she has been through, concerning Bella is unimaginable; I know she has been plaguing my wife's mind ever since we left her. Almost every day she has had visions, that she has not spoken about, in fear or provoking Edward in his depression. The minute Victoria had made her decision, Alice was bombarded with images of Bella writing on the floor, crying out for her, the wolf boy, Edward and even Carlisle, but all the while she was unable to go to her aid. All because I slipped up.

I let my head rest upon her hand, which I was holding within a death grip, just as I was beginning to loose myself in the guilt that was slowly consuming me, I felt a hand softly stroke my hair. I sat up abruptly to come face to face with my love searching my eyes for the source of my pain. She smiled at me, and kissed my lips tenderly, she stroked my face with such care, but it just made me feel worse, I dropped my head in shame.

'Jasper' Came the chime like voice. 'Look at me?'

I raised my head in a response, not quite meeting her gaze. Her response was a soft sigh, 'Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault we had to leave.'

I opened my mouth to interject, but she cut me off by placing her hand over my lips. 'Hear me out Jasper, I was thinking, you feel emotions, correct?' I nodded. 'You can also tell when one of the family needs to hunt, also correct I assume?' I nodded once again. 'Well, if you think about it, when Bella cut herself, you didn't only have to deal with your own bloodlust, but those around you, especially Edward.'

I mulled it over in my head. _Why hadn't anyone realised that already? Especially myself, I was constantly trying to think up reasons as to why it happened as it did... When the reason was right in front of me. _

I raised my head to show my appreciation to my wife, when I saw she was in a stoic position, showing that she was in a vision. As she came to she has such a look of fright, and I could tell she was itching to go. So I let go and moved from her path. The next time I looked she was gone, and I wondered what had her so worried. But if she needed me she would have taken me with her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I waited upstairs for an hour or so, and then heard the door slam open, and a pattering of feet going upstairs and past the door to the bedroom. Then a couple of seconds later, and heavier set of footsteps travelling the same way, then Alice walked through the door looking defeated, and shaking her head.

_Damn... What happened._

I opened my mouth to ask, when Alice interrupted me. 'Don't even ask Jasper.' She just laid down on the bed, and went into a conscious slumber of some kind. I took this as a hint that she wanted to be left alone, so I walked out the room to go talk to Carlisle.

I strictly remember the house phone going off earlier, but I am sure the conversation would have finished by now. But I reached out with my senses to check, but all I could sense was a slight panic coming from behind the door to Carlisle's study. I knocked briefly before walking straight in, with concern covering my features.

Carlisle walked towards, and then immediately covered up any emotions he had with a neutral feeling, but there was no fooling me. So I just stood there gauging his reactions. We kept up the staring contest for quite some time, before he broke down and sat at his desk chair, just before offering me a seat.

I sat down opposite him and waited for the conversation to start.

He searched my face for something, unsure of what he was looking for, I just continued to hold my place and looked straight back.

'Jasper,' he started 'I take it you heard the phone earlier?' I nodded. 'Well, that was the Volturi, there is a small clan of vampires that have been spotted travelling the area, there are 3 or 4 of them.' I tilted my head in question, unsure as to what the problem was. 'The clan is a mixture of vegetarian and human eaters.'

That shocked me, but I still couldn't understand the problem, I have to admit there has never been a clan of mixtures, but such a small clan couldn't cause us such a distress. I was about to voice my thoughts, until Carlisle explained the cause for concern.

'The 2 human feeders massacred a whole town, and killed two members of the Volturi Guard in the process.' Now this piece of information chilled me to the bone. _How strong are they? Which two members? Why? _'Jane and Felix have been killed, 2 of the most useful to the Volturi. Marcus, Caius and even Aro are furious, all three are out for blood.' Shock was clearly displayed on my face. 'That isn't all, the last thing they told me, the clan was heading towards...'

_Knock knock knock_

Then suddenly I heard my sister shrieking 'First Edward, then me, now our guest, who next?! Bella, will you stop setting people alight!?!!'

Bella's sarcastic reply was one that caused my breathing to stop; 'I'm sorry I don't react well to human feeders!'

_Shit..._


	16. I Guess

_**AN:**_

**_I'm not doing this anymore._**

**_I am not writing fanfiction anymore._**

**_In an earlier authors note I had mentioned a story I was writing._**

**_I am really into it, I have written quite a bit, and am not going to have time for fanfiction._**

**_For one thing I no longer read Twilight fanfiction, because it does not interest me. If you want this story finished, I would feel happy if someone took it off me and continued to write it._**

**_Please tell me if you are going to, I really want to see these stories finished._**

**_Email me = diersa () hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk _**

**_Thank you for how many readers I have :)_**

**_Love you all x_**


End file.
